The Trouble With Family
by Sherlockian89
Summary: Sherlock tells Joan about his brother and the rest of his family. Joan shares her feelings about her own family. Set just before Step Nine 2x1.


Title: The Trouble With Family

Author: Sherlockian89

Fandom: Elementary

Summary: Just before they leave for London Sherlock tells Joan about his relationship with his brother and his family.

Rated: PG

It was while Joan was looking for her suitcase that she heard Sherlock shout; "You did _what_? For God's sake Mycroft, why did you do that? They were _my _things!"

_Mycroft?_ Joan thought. _Who is Mycroft?_ Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, she stopped searching for her suitcase and went to the parlour and found Sherlock sitting in his favorite chair with his head in his hands. As Joan approached him he said:

"Was I too loud, Watson? If so, I do apologize."

Joan shook her head. "No, it's fine." She began to turn away, but something made her change her mind, "Sherlock, who is Mycroft?"

Sherlock sighed. "Mycroft I am sorry to say is my fat, lazy, older brother."

Joan was surprised. "You never mentioned that you have a brother. How much older is he?"

"He's seven years older then I," Sherlock replied. He glanced at his watch and frowned. "Are you hungry, Watson?"

_The man had a gift for changing any subject at will,_ Joan thought annoyed. Still, she answered him.

"I could eat."

Sherlock clapped his hands. "Excellent! I trust that you don't object to Italian?" He asked.

"I don't mind," Joan told him. "Besides, it will give me a chance to learn more about your brother and the rest of your family."

Holmes shrugged. "If you like Watson, but I warn you my tale may bore you to tears."

Joan smirked. "I'll take my chances, Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled back. "As you wish my dear Watson, as you wish."

Shaking her head in bewilderment, Joan went to get her coat and purse.

The ride to the restaurant was a quiet, yet not uncomfortable one for Joan and Sherlock. For each were deciding just what they should say to each other once they reached their destination when Sherlock asked:

"What was your childhood with your siblings like, Watson?"

Joan thought for a moment before she replied; then she smiled. "It was good. We had our differences just like anyone else but I think Owen, Emily and I love each other and still do." She turned to look at Sherlock and saw something that she thought she would ever see, it was a look of saddness.

"I envy you, Watson for despite all the sibling bickering it is obvious that they hold you with great affection. I however, cannot say the same about my relationship with Mycroft."

"What about the holidays, or family birthdays?" Joan asked. Sherlock shrugged.

"On Christmas my brother was civil enough, the birthdays were the same way, but with his hand-me-downs as gifts." He shook his head. "I remember one Christmas when I was about eight Mycroft gave me a old pair of ice skates. They were two sizes too big of course." He smiled. "Still, I was glad to have them even though I had to stuff the toes and heels just to get them to fit."

Joan frowned. "I can't believe that your brother would do that or that your father would allow it." Sherlock snorted.

"Believe me Watson, Ebenezer Scrooge had nothing compared to my father when it came to being cold-hearted toward his family. He would spend thousands of dollars on the company but barely spent a pound on his sons."

It bothered Joan that the Holmes brothers had such sad childhoods. "What about your mother? I mean, couldn't she do anything?"

Sherlock shrugged. "She was busy with her own life, charity work mostly." He saw the look in Joan's eyes and said:

"Please Watson, save your sympathy for someone who wants it, for I do not."

"I'm sorry." Joan said. "I guess I never realized just how indifferent people can be to their own children."

The wealthy are an indifferent lot, Watson. My parents were especially, but don't worry I assure you that I suffered no ill effects from their behavior I promise you."

Joan had to disagree with Sherlock's view on his parents' treatment of him and his brother. She was about to say something when she noticed that they arrived at the restaurant.

"So what should we talk about now?"

Sherlock smiled. "Shall I describe my vision of London?"

Joan smirked. "If you like."

Fin.


End file.
